O Som de suas Asas
by Lady Kourin
Summary: Um general marina se questiona sobre porque servir a Poseidon. Short Fic. Shounnen ai. One Shot. Fanfic feita para a terceira fase do Concurso do site Panbox.


_Retratação: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do mangá series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics." _

_Nota: **"Esta fanfic foi produzida exclusivamente para a participação do Concurso Saint Seiya 20 anos do site Pandora´s Box." **_

_"Um general marina se questiona sobre o verdadeiro sentido se servir a Poseidon. __Short Fic. Shounen ai." _

**O som de suas asas**

_"Não sei bem porque cheguei aqui e pouco da verdade é o que tenho guardado em mim, o restante perdeu-se no tempo."_ suspirou profundamente como se quisesse buscar mais vida naquele santuário submerso no fundo do mar. Pegou em suas mãos sua flauta e levado pelo embalo do momento tocou uma saudosa e melancólica melodia.

Sorento, um dos Generais Marina de Poseidon, defende o pilar do Atlântico Sul. Mesmo sendo um protetor do imperador dos mares, ele não gostava de lutar, pensava ser algo desnecessário. Preferia ao invés disso usar de sua bela música e do encanto produzido por ela. Estava sentado próximo a uma coluna, apoiando suas costas em uma mureta. Sempre trajando sua escama, ele parecia não senti-la incomodar, era como se fosse parte de si próprio e suas vontades fossem as mesmas. Suspirou profundamente.

Agora sua mente o levou até o início de sua vida submarina. Sentiu um calafrio e parou a canção. Deixou que as recordações inundassem sua mente:

_"Fazia poucos dias que eu havia jurado fidelidade ao Imperador. Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com minha nova rotina. Lembro-me bem das palavras trocadas com os outros generais": _

_'- Notou algo de estranho em seu pilar, Sorento? _

_- Não... Aqui é sempre calmo, Dragão dos Mares. – fitei o horizonte. – Até me desespero com esta calmaria... Por outro lado não queixo de servir ao Imperador. Também acho que minha escama não se acostumou comigo, digo isso porque ela ainda retém meus movimentos, me incomoda. A guerra não começou e a Utopia está apenas iniciando sua implantação... Será mesmo necessário estar sempre de vigília? _

_- É claro que sim! Ou pensa em trair o Imperador? – perguntou com um tom de malícia na voz – E enquanto sua vontade não for a mesma da escama marinha, ela não será parte de seu corpo e reterá seus movimentos. Seus cosmos precisam ressonar em conjunto. _

_- Não! – respondi automaticamente. Isso nunca havia passado pela minha mente – Eu devo minha vida a Poseidon. Preciso ter a mesma vontade da escama?Como vou saber isso?' _

_Não pude ouvir a resposta, apenas uma gargalhada tenebrosa sumindo aos poucos. O Dragão dos Mares, general do Atlântico Norte era um homem muito misterioso. Quanta a escama, no início eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer mas hoje eu compreendo bem, pois toda a minha fé está depositada no Imperador."_ Voltou a tocar sua flauta e fechou os olhos entregando-se ao som.

Suas canções eram como o manifesto de sua alma naquele lugar. Ali sempre teve tudo, do bom e do melhor, não tinha do que reclamar exceto por uma certa solidão. A esperança de que em breve tudo seria purificado o confortava. Aliás o mundo, a esperança e a humanidade eram como incógnitas em sua mente. Estava há pouco tempo no santuário submarino, e pouco se lembrara de seu passado, sua vida terrestre. Era como se não quisesse lembrar, possuía apenas alguns flashes que lhe contavam como havia chegado ali. Continuou a embalar a música.

"_Hoje faz quatro anos que cheguei aqui. Lembro-me de estar a passeio com meus pais num cruzeiro, um daqueles de luxo que fazem longas viagens por pontos turísticos da Europa. Mesmo com pouca idade eu já conhecia quase todos(1)... _

_Numa manhã de sol ameno saímos de Roma em direção às Ilhas Gregas, era para ser uma viagem digna de sonhos. Foram dias agradáveis na embarcação e era possível entender porque os deuses escolheram aquela parte do mundo para morar, parecia estar nos próprios Campos Elíseos. _

_Entretanto o inferno começou depois que escutei algo que jamais poderia imaginar, uma discussão entre os meus pais. Não tenho muita certeza, lembro-me de ter ouvido mediante os gritos da minha mãe algo sobre uma criança órfã adotada e que não sabiam como revelar a verdade. Fiquei chocado. Afinal era um assunto muito sério e meu pai pedia para que ela mantivesse a calma, pois os gritos poderiam me acordar. Eu estava num quarto ao lado. A partir deste comentário percebi que eu não poderia saber desse assunto e logo deduzi que provavelmente eu seria esta criança. Continuei a ouvir atrás da porta e então veio a confirmação, eu era esta criança adotada. _

_Nessa hora meu mundo caiu, bem como a mim mesmo em meus joelhos. Doze anos de minha vida agora despedaçados, interrompidos. Eu sabia como agir e o que pensar. Aliais, pensar, talvez fosse isso que tivesse faltado àqueles dois no outro quarto. Como eu iria me sentir com tudo isso ao saber da verdade? Mal, muito mal e nenhum deles havia pensado sobre isso ao me esconder esta verdade. Antes tivessem me contado tudo e não tivessem mentido este tempo todo para mim._" Limpou com revolta uma lágrima que caiu por seu rosto. Voltou com seus pensamentos e sua flauta.

"_Com a minha mente perturbada fui até o convés, o lugar onde estavam a piscina e as cadeiras de sol. Era noite e a programação do navio prometia um grande jantar com baile. De certo meus 'pais' estavam muito mais interessados em discutir do que se preocupar comigo. Não havia ninguém naquela parte da embarcação e mesmo sentindo muito frio, sentei-me em uma das cadeiras e chorei até soluçar. Meu coração doía e minha mente não mais raciocinava, eu sentia muito ódio daqueles que um dia chamei de parentes. Um enorme sentimento de solidão me encheu a alma naquele momento... eu estava completamente sozinho..." _ele parou a flauta por uns segundos.

_"Foi quando eu ouvi alguém falar comigo. Era a voz de uma mulher e tinha um lindo canto bem reconfortante. Por um momento parei de chorar e olhei em direção ao mar. Era como se eu estivesse sonhando acordado, pois a vi sentada na beira do guarda-corpo em frente a mim. Uma bela mulher, com feições quase angelicais. Com seu canto ela me chamou para mais perto. Eu não consegui resistir, esta mulher emanava uma luz calma e agradável. Praticamente flutuei em direção a ela e de perto sua beleza me impressionou mais. O seu canto secou minhas lágrimas e me deu forças. Eu estava completamente enfeitiçado. _

_Como mágica ela ganhou asas, seu corpo foi transformado em um pássaro. Pisquei bem os olhos para tentar acordar, porém, seu canto era tão doce que permaneci entregue a sua vontade. Com um belo sorriso ela me puxou pelos braços e me levou para fora do navio. Eu não conseguia mais sentir o chão do navio, e meus olhos não saíam dos dela. Foi quando sorriu novamente e terminou seu canto me fazendo acordar. Mas já era muito tarde eu havia sido jogado no meio do mar..."_ ainda parado, ele continuou em seus pensamentos, com o olhar vazio e perdido em lembranças. Sua respiração tornou-se lenta e profunda.

_"Eu senti apenas a água gelada do mar perfurar meu corpo e uma corrente muito forte me puxando para baixo. Perdi o fôlego e desmaiei."_ Suspirou ruidosamente. Aquelas lembranças tão nítidas haviam retornado pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali. Forçou um pouco mais a mente para lembrar algo.

_"Lembro-me de ter acordado ainda engasgado com toda a água que engoli ao cair no mar. Mesmo atordoado, o principal me chamou a atenção quando abri os olhos: havia água sobre mim! Não... um céu de água sobre mim! Fiquei estupefato! Como poderia ser verdade, quem iria acreditar que no fundo do mar havia um templo submerso com uma imensa bolha de ar. Pisquei várias vezes e me levantei com dificuldade, quase voltei ao chão, pois havia um pilar segurando o céu! Pilar este que hoje eu protejo."_ Balançou um pouco a cabeça, era dia e o sol estava a pino. Mesmo no fundo do mar, os raios solares conseguiam atravessar e iluminar o templo de Poseidon. Retirou o elmo e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Estava na hora de parar com estes pensamentos. Porém não foi bem isso o que fez:

_"Depois de olhar cada pedaço dessa plataforma, senti uma força chamando a minha atenção, me atraindo para algum lugar. Era um cosmo muito poderoso. Caminhei até chegar em um enorme pátio. Quase caí, eu estava na entrada de um enorme templo grego que tinha um tridente marcado na entrada. Era de lá que eu sentia aquela força me chamar. Entrei e caminhei até uma sala. Haviam várias estátuas... não... eram armaduras, eram as escamas marinhas. Arregalei bem os olhos, pisquei várias vezes, eu só podia estar sonhando! A estátua do meio, possuía um tridente e em sua máscara, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. Um facho de luz saiu deste tridente e pousou em uma outra estátua. Não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas ela brilhou intensamente e se desfez em vários pedaços, que vestiram meu corpo como uma armadura. Não acreditei no que havia acontecido, eu estava pasmo com tudo aquilo, como outros diriam eu estava perplexo" _continuou com o olhar perdido e tenso.

_"Como se não bastasse, a estátua começou a falar, não acreditei. Mas o som daquela voz forte me intimidou e nem respirei enquanto ele falava. Era a voz mais bela que eu havia escutado, era a voz de Poseidon que saia da estátua e só então percebi o que era tudo aquilo. Feitiçaria, só podia ser! _

_'- Diga-me seu nome, rapaz! – ordenou. _

_- Eu..eu sou Sorento. – respondi com temor. _

_- Muito bem, a partir de hoje serás meu general marina do Atlântico Sul.'- terminou a frase e sua voz sumiu, mas não só ela como também o brilho que a estátua possuía.' _

_Fiquei ali parado sem me mexer e sem entender o que havia acontecido, só tive uma certeza: eu havia ganhado um título. Por quê? Eu não soube responder. Porém alguém apareceu naquela sala. Ele também trajava uma armadura um pouco diferente da minha: _

_'- Você, Sorento acabou de ser escolhido pela majestade, o Imperador Poseidon. A partir de agora você é um General Marina, o protetor do Pilar do Atlântico Sul. Portador da escama marinha de Sirene.' _

_Arregalei os olhos e permanece paralisado com tudo aquilo. Naquela hora não me passou pela mente o que meu destino havia me reservado."_ Suspirou mais uma vez. Balançou a cabeça e essa parte seguinte já sabia de cor. Foi a partir desse momento que ele passou a acreditar na _Utopia_(2).

Recolocou seu elmo e olhou para a flauta. Sua habilidade de flautista era única herança deixada pelos seus falsos pais.

_"Aprendi a tocar flauta com seis anos, claro que eu não sabia tocá-la muito bem, comecei com essa idade. A primeira que ganhei era do meu pai adotivo, que também sabia tocar belas canções, foi ele que me ensinou tudo o que sei. _

_Quando fui trazido até aqui eu estava sem minha flauta, eu havia a deixado no quarto de meus pais. Depois de descobrir a verdade, eu não queria mais nada que fosse deles. Só que depois de receber minha escama marinha, percebi que embaixo dela havia uma nova flauta de melhor qualidade. Talvez tenha sido um presente daquela bela mulher que me jogou nesse santuário. O fato é que minhas canções se tornaram muito mais agradáveis e belas, lembro-me até do dia que conheci o Imperador na forma humana..."_ Com ela em mãos, pôs-se a tocar novamente. Voltou seus pensamentos para um dia de céu claro e temperatura quente:

_"Eu estava como de costume, em minha ronda no pilar quando percebi que alguém se aproximava. Comecei então a tocar uma canção para tentar afastar a quem viria perturbar minha calma. Entretanto essa medida não deu certo e logo avistei um homem de cabelos azuis caminhando na direção do meu pilar. Percebi que ao contrário do que eu imaginava, minha canção estava o atraindo, e não afastando. Parei de tocar. Não adiantou pois logo ele chegou ao pilar e perguntou: _

_'- Por que você deixou de tocar aquela música... ela é simplesmente encantadora! – sorriu e ofereceu-me a mão como um cumprimento. – Me perdoe a intromissão, mas não pude deixar de ouvir essa canção de lá do meu templo... _

_- Templo? – perguntei assustado. Eu não imaginava quem estava na minha frente. _

_- Sim, meu rapaz. Eu sou Poseidon. – falou sem surpresa. _

_- Perdão. – logo fiz uma reverência e me ajoelhei. Era uma honra ter o Imperador no meu pilar e ainda mais elogiando minha música. – Eu-eu estava muito compenetrado em minha música e não percebi sua chegada, meu Senhor. _

_- Não se preocupe com isso. Agora se levante, porque tocar a flauta nessa posição deve ser um pouco desconfortável.' – ele me puxou para cima pegando em minha mão. Senti uma corrente elétrica passar por meu corpo. O seu cosmo era infinitamente poderoso. Fiquei um pouco nervoso. _

_Ele sorriu e sentou próximo a mim para escutar minha canção. Juro que quase não consegui tocar a flauta, pois eu estava muito nervoso. Tocar para o Imperador era uma grande dádiva! _

_Em tudo o que eu conhecia sobre deuses e mitologia falava sobre o Poseidon com um homem de barbas brancas, meio peixe meio gente, mas ele é tão diferente... Jovem, educado, de boa aparência... foi uma grande surpresa. Desde que ele havia chegado no santuário que nenhum general marina foi autorizado a vê-lo. Dragão dos Mares dizia que era porque o Imperador estava completando seu tempo de sono com o seu corpo humano. E eu estava tendo uma grande oportunidade... fiquei mais nervoso com estes pensamentos. _

_'- Espero sempre poder escutar suas canções, Sorento de Sirene. – falou com a voz macia mas imponente. Eu assenti com a cabeça. – Da próxima vez venha até meu templo e toque para mim lá. A calma que sua música passa é muito reconfortante. _

_Meu ser se encheu de alegria. Eu não sabia porque, mas sabia que havia recebido um elogio do Imperador. Eu estava estasiado e não percebi quando ele acenou para mim, estava indo embora para seu templo. A partir desse dia minha admiração pelo Imperador aumentou ainda mais." _

Os dias se passaram e chegou a tão esperada batalha travada entre Poseidon e Athena pelo domínio da Terra. Faltavam poucos dias para que a utopia fosse completada e a Terra fosse purificada. Assim como todos os generais marina queriam, o Imperador reinaria absoluto na Terra, e traria um novo começo para a civilização. Sem mágoas, mentiras ou qualquer outro sentimento devastador. Pelo menos era assim que Sorento pensava...

_"Eu acreditei na Utopia, porque eu queria que a humanidade suja e medíocre fosse exterminada para que quando renascesse, ela o fizesse sem maldade e mentiras, assim como o que meus pais haviam feito comigo. Só que quando eu entrei em contato com Atena, minha convicção foi abalada. Ela me mostrou com seu imenso amor que o perdão poderia existir e que nem todos são perfeitos nesse mundo. Comecei a duvidar da Utopia, mas não do Imperador."_ Parou e contemplou o mar. Ainda lhe restara a flauta e sua escama havia sido estraçalhada durante a batalha.

_"Minha vida perdeu um pouco do sentido. Agora estou aqui a beira desse precipício, a ponta do Cabo Sunion. Eu não sei o que fazer.. não sei. Quem sabe se eu pular..."_ não completou o pensamento porque sentiu algo lhe segurar o ombro e impedir que seu corpo pendesse para frente.

- O que você pensa em fazer, rapaz?

- E-eu... – gaguejou. – Eu pretendia pular... – fitou o horizonte. – _"Como pode! Ele é o... o Imperador Poseidon! Pensei que havia ficado lá no fundo Mar Egeu junto as ruínas de seu templo..."_

- Mas que tolice, rapaz. Como você se chama? – sorriu.

- So-sorento. – pausou. – Você é... posei...

- Eu me chamo Julian Solo. – olhou para a sua mão. – Você sabe tocar flauta?

Ele também olhou para a flauta. – Sim. – _"Hm... ele é o jovem em que Poseidon reencarnou. Eu ainda consigo sentir o cosmo dele."_

- Toque um pouco. Por favor. – pediu ternamente. Fitou o horizonte e sorriu. Ele não percebeu mas seu interlocutor adquiriu um ar de surpresa com seu pedido e também sorriu.

Sorento acomodou-se numa pedra e começou a tocar uma melodia suave e serena que costumava a tocar para Poseidon sempre que ele pedia, assim como Julian havia pedido. Ela o fazia lembrar nos dias que passara no santuário marítimo.

- Sabe... eu conheço muitas crianças que vão gostar de ouvir sua melodia. Venha comigo! – chamou-o. – Onde você mora?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, fitou o mar por uns instantes e respondeu: - Eu já não tenho mais onde morar... Quando você chegou, eu pretendia voltar ao meu antigo lar, ou pelo menos ao que restou dele...

O jovem Solo sorriu e falou puxando a mão de Sorento: - Isso não será problema, venha comigo! As pessoas precisam ouvir sua melodia, ela é simplesmente encantadora.

Ao ouvir esta última frase, Sorento também sorriu e seguiu a Julian, pois havia sido essas mesmas palavras que o encantaram naquele dia no templo. De certo Julian não se lembrava dos dias que passou como Poseidon no santuário submarino, por isso não havia reconhecido ao seu antigo general marina. Mas mesmo assim não o permitiu o direito de tirar a própria vida, o que afinal era sua única saída naquele momento.

_"Naquela hora, eu não sei porque mas voltei a acreditar na Utopia e passei a seguiu aquele que um dia foi a reencarnação do Imperador dos Mares, Poseidon. _

_Foi aí que eu entendi o sentido da Utopia, que para a humanidade se purificar não precisava deixar de existir, mas se modificar, perdoar... _

_E entendi também que meu destino é seguir a Poseidon, mesmo que ele tenha sido aprisionado no sono eterno por Atena e não possa estar presente em meio aos homens, mas porque para mim ele ainda vive em cada gesto de Julian."_

_**Fim. **_

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O

_Notas do texto: _

_(1) __No perfil dado pela Enciclopédia de Saint Seiya, Sorento é natural da Áustria que fica na Europa Central. Por esse motivo já havia conhecido quase todos os pontos turísticos da Europa, isso porque seus pais adotivos possuíam boas condições financeiras. _

_(2) __Utopia é o nome dado por Sorento ao plano de Poseidon para a purificação da Terra. No manga e no amine, é descrita como a decisão de Poseidon em imundar o globo terrestre e acabar com a humanidade, ele faria isso em nome de uma nova chance para os homens. Mas isso era apenas uma desculpa para que ele implantasse seu domínio marinho sobre toda a terra. _

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O

_Nota da autora: _

_Aí estou eu com uma fic para concurso... nossa.. Bem, eu agradeço a Petit Ange e a Tenko-no-miko por terem betado esta fic e me ajudado com boas sugestões... _

_Espero que gostem! Reviews!_

_Lady Kourin. _

_Junho/2006_


End file.
